The Swamp Reaper
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Amicus, Lord of Devastation, King of the Underworld... Servant of Metallia, when he and the Hundred Knight are summoned to aid Metallia, the Swamp Witch gets more then she bargained for. Rated t for Violence, Death and Profanity. Updated every other Monday. Doesn't follow game. On Hold
1. Two Servants

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story. This one about Witch and the Hundred Knight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own WATHK, Nippon Ichi Software and Sony do.**

 **(Medea.)**

The girl laughed as she looked into the pot that would summon the answer to her problem.

Behindherwas a summoning book, held by her faithful servant, Arecchino.

"Master Lia, might I offer a bit of advice… This does seem a bit wasteful-…."

Arecchino muttered, she ignored him, it wasn't her name, she had told him a thousand times and he never once listened it seemed.

It was Metallia, Mel-Tal-Ia, how many damn times did she have to point that out to him?

"Soon, that putrid little goody two shoes will be put in the ground… All once the Hundred Knight shows up…"

Metallia muttered, the pot in front of the Swamp Witch bubbled, it looked like a portal, although it also opened on the other side of the of the hut.

"What, two of them, what the hell is going on!?"

Metallia hissed before a bright beam of light cut her off, it brightened the room up, blinding her and Arecchino.

When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what was in front of her.

The first figure was tiny, about half the size of her legs, it had a metal helmet, orange eyes and blue armor, it looked around the room curiously, as if unsure what to do at the moment.

The other was what she was expecting the warrior she wanted, it had a black hooded robe or something similar wrapped around it, black, reddish and blue armor covered its chest and arms and legs, and it held a spiked scythe with 2 blades on both sides.

It also had a black and reddish mask on and had clawed fingers.

"Where the hell… Where the hell are we…. Who summoned us!?"

The mask being hissed as he looked around, disorientated at the moment and unable to see.

He heard Metallia climb to his feet and pointed his scythe at her.

"Stay behind me…. Why did you summon me? Why did you summon us, I mean…?"

The first being hissed, it was in a language that not many people knew about, he crossed his arms and looked at her, he looked at her home and crossed his arms.

"A witch… Out of all things…. Damn it, I feel…"

The figure muttered before collapsing to his knees, he glowed green, he felt a small amount of goo drip from his mouth.

It was mana, he growled in annoyance and punched the ground cracking it.

"WHO DARES SUMMON THE HUNDRED KNIGHT AND THE REAPER AMICUS!?"

Amicus growled, Metallia cackled, the Hundred Knight might not have been what she thought it was, but the reaper was.

"I am the Swamp Witch Metallia, your leader and summoner, I summoned you both to destroy my enemies and make this pitiful world mine!"

Metallia cackled as Amicus growled and lunged to his feet only to crash at her feet.

"You're lucky your summoning drained my magic…. Who the hell is the windup toy?"

Amicus said, he felt much power around him, his energy started to return to him, he'd be back to a quarter of his strength in minutes.

"So, you do have a spine…. That is Arecchino, my faithful servant…. Just like you."

Metallia purred, Amicus sniffed the air, looking down through a crack in the floorboards.

"I smell Magic… Hmm…. I know this place… This is Niblhenne… Hundred Knight… Get up, you're as strong as me, that shouldn't have been enough to take you out…"

Amicus muttered, he tapped the small creature with his scythe, he popped up and looked at the reaper, curious.

"Most beings don't even have half the magic to summon us… Or the guts…. That means you're either gutsy… Or crazy…."

Amicus muttered, Metallia glowered at this, Amicus wasn't someone who should about this.

"Hmm… Sir, Amicus…. You must be quite tired after being summoned for war by Master Lia."

Arecchino muttered before Amicus slammed his scythe into the ground, slamming the robotic servant into the wall with a blast of lightning.

"It's LORD Amicus, Hundred Knight…. It seems we have been summoned from the war we were waging to fight again…. Fine, who's head is on the chopping block…. You summoned us a purpose, didn't you…? Or did you just wish to torture us…"

Amicus chuckled as Arecchino climbed to his feet, he stood face to face with the Swamp Witch, he rested his weapon behind his back as he looked at the Hundred Knight, who now had a flame burning atop his head.

A summoning contract, Amicus knew, that only confirmed that Metallia wanted them to fight.

Why else would she chain them to this world?

"You're a clever one, aren't you?"

Metallia asked, Amicus rolled his eyes and smirked under his mask.

"If you know who I am, then you know how wise I am…. Now then… Who's the unlucky person who needs to die?"

Author notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter wasn't the best, I ain't the best at first chapters, as for Amicus? He will be the main chapter alongside, Metallia, the Hundred Knight and the others. I will be posting chapters every other Monday. Next chapter will be this Saturday and will show Amicus hunting down the first pillar. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Two Pillars

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Swamp Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own WATHK, Nippon Ichi Software and Sony do.**

 **(Medea.)**

Amicus wasn't amused, not at all.

He had been summoned by someone who he didn't know, secondly, he had been pulled from his duties… And plans.

And third and most annoyingly, the girl who managed to summon him was somehow feeding off his power.

"Damn little…."

Amicus muttered as he blasted another bug out of the way, at least Metallia didn't take enough of his power to crush normal beings, she wouldn't get any of her pillars done.

"You know if you had let me teleport around, id already have 2 or 3 of the damn pillars unlocked…"

Amicus stated as he and his sibling trekked through the forest around the swamp, Amicus knew she could hear him, it was the only way she could keep an eye on him.

"And what's stopping you from escaping if I let you do that?"

Metallia asked, Amicus rolled his eyes, she was playing with him, she was PLAYING with someone who could destroy the entire world with his army alone, who was someone not even all of the Great Witches could stop.

"The contract you made, that's what, you tied us to you… And I know you, you're going to use us like toys…. Anything that bores you, you send us to fight, even if we get the pillars unlocked and flood the world, your use us… Because you like having two of the strongest lords of the underworld as your pets… And you like the fact that us trying to turn on you will only hurt us… Clever little swamp witch…"

Amicus hissed before he looked at the air, he sensed something… Mana? Metallia giggled, the idiot looked smarter then she thought.

There was a pillar nearby, one down the road they were on and the other in a clearing 2 miles away.

"Little brother, down that road… I'm going down the other path…"

Amicus said as the two split up, Metallia was annoyed until she reached out through their connection.

2 pillars… He was really smarter then he looked.

She wondered what else her 'toys' could do after this.

 **(With Amicus.)**

Metallia watched Amicus stab a Witch Soldier through the heart before turning and slicing 4 more in half, he crushed the last in his hand.

"Yes… There is a pillar this close…. If that damned hag of a Forest Witch has so many Witch Soldiers here, where are yours?"

Amicus muttered as he began to feel around to find the pillar, the boy knew how Mana and the mortal world were connected.

"Master Lia has spent most of her time trying to battle Malia and her army alone…. It didn't bore fruit…"

Arlecchino said, Amicus heard Metallia smack him through the window followed by him slamming into the swamp water.

"MET-ALL-IA! DAMN IT, AND DON'T TELL HIM THAT, HE HAS HIS OWN ARMY… Which is now mine…. Just like Amicus…"

Metallia hissed, she cooed out the last part and Amicus recoiled, not used to her tricks.

"I hate you so much…. Found the damn pillar… You forgot these have a guardian, did you?"

Amicus asked before he heard humming before a 4-armed tree ripped from its roots and roared at the reaper.

"I'm going to burn this entire forest down when I'm down…."

Amicus hissed as his eyes turned red and a massive fireball formed in his hand.

 **(With the Hundred Knight.)**

The Hundred Knight was facing off against another creature, perhaps one of Malia's servants.

But he was killing it easily enough, just a few more slashes and the problem would be history. He wondered how his sibling fared.

 **(With Amicus.)**

Amicus chopped off half the tree and burned the other half, it started to regrow as Amicus noticed the pillar, he turned and slammed a fist into it before the tree slammed him to the ground.

"I'm turning you into splinters for that…."

Amicus hissed as Swamp Mud caked the area around him, Amicus hopped out of the way, the Mana caked mud couldn't harm him.

But Metallia could, which is what she did to the tree as she arrived, burning it to cinders.

"You're a very heartless girl, aren't you…?"

Amicus asked to a grinning Metallia before an explosion cut them off and forced them to turn and face it.

"Malia."

Amicus stated, before Metallia could react, he vanished in a swirl of black, Metallia hummed at this.

 **(With Hundred Knight.)**

Amicus knew every Great Witch in the Mortal World, whether it was Malia or even the Fog Witch, he knew them and they knew him.

So, it was a surprise when Amicus appeared and blasted a hole through the group of Witch Soldiers before him, he leapt into the clearing and dusted off his hands before turning to face Malia.

Before he could say anything, a transport spell was used and Metallia walked out through the spell.

Amicus and his brother stood on either side of Metallia.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I didn't have many ideas for this chapter… Also, this story isn't going to follow the story of the game that much, Amicus and Hundred Knight are going to speed up the story… Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Amicus and Hundred Knight confronting Malia. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Fallen Witch

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Swamp Reaper. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own WATHK, Nippon Ichi Software and Sony do.**

 **(Medea.)**

Amicus stared down on Malia as he leaned on his Scythe and glared at Metallia.

"Let me kill her…. You know that letting her get away will cause more trouble… Master Metallia…"

Amicus muttered as Malia looked at the Reaper in fear.

"Metallia? Is that Amicus? Lord of the Underworld and one of the gods of the dead?"

Malia asked as Amicus blasted at the girl which she blocked with a magical shield.

"King of the dead and one of the strongest warriors in existence your arrogant little forest witch… I know you… You're a devil in Human form…. Let me cut her down, ill end this before she even has the power to strike…."

Amicus said as Metallia held up her hand to look at Malia with distain as her lips curled into a smile.

"Well, if my pet says you're so dangerous, you must have left quite an impression on him, Malia…. Where's the pillar?"

Metallia asked as Amicus cut her off as he closed his eyes and tapped the ground with his weapon.

A ping and small amount of Green Mana blinked from their location in the middle of the area.

"There…. And I want to kill her because I've dealt with her before…. You pretend to be nice, but you're as damned evil as the rest of the witches… Metallia is the only one I can't read…. Let me end this…"

Amicus said before he tapped his scythe, Metallia and the Hundred Knight appeared outside of the circle as he leveled his weapon at Malia as purple magic walls appeared all around the area.

"Hand over the pillar…. Or be cut down, Malia…. I will slice you to pieces."

Malia heard as she sighed to speak up as Witch Soldiers appeared all around the area.

"I can't let you take the pillar…. If I must strike you down, I will…. I will offer you one last chance to surrender, Amicus."

Malia said before one of the soldiers raised their sword, Amicus grabbed one of the soldiers and crushed it in his clawed hand before blasting a bolt of lighting at Malia before she tried to block it before she slammed into the wall.

"There's my answer, Malia…. You know no one in this world can defeat me… And threatening me is something I thought only Metallia would tell me…"

Malia heard from Amicus as Metallia snapped her fingers and the witch soldiers exploded in fireballs.

"Now… DIE!"

Amicus hissed as he dodged a series of fireballs before smashing his weapon into her shield, the blade cut through it like butter as he roundhouse kicked her as she slammed into the wall.

Metallia watched as Amicus flew out of the way before he slammed her to the ground before trying to stab her with the scythe as she rolled out of the way.

"Damn you!"

Amicus hissed as he batted aside a fireball as it slammed into the barrier and vanished like dust in the wind.

"Give us the pillar…. Or die…"

Amicus screeched before he fired a bolt of flames at her, she tried to dodge but crashed to the ground as Amicus lumbered towards her.

"You always did lose fights, Malia…. All the other Great Witches like you usually trained their armies… But you had to be the pacifist of the group… And I despise that weakness."

Amicus hissed as he raised his weapon to strike the Great Witch down before Metallia rolled her eyes.

"No."

Metallia said as Amicus grunted in pain and fell to his knees as Metallia walked through the shields.

"Malia is mine…. I adore your damn loyalty, like a good pet…. But you shouldn't do something I don't allow you to do…. And killing Malia is one of those things…"

Metallia said as Amicus punched the ground and stood to his feet as the pillar popped up and the Hundred Knight punched it, painting the ground with Swamp Mud.

"Metallia…"

Malia said as Metallia raised her hands as a fireball appeared in her hands.

"Die, you damn worm…"

Metallia purred before she fired the spell, it struck her and knocked her to the ground as she let out a gasp.

Amicus turned to Metallia and pulled his master away, neither aware what the next three months would hold for them.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! This isn't entirely the last chapter…. But this chapter is the start of infrequent updates… I don't entirely know when next chapter is… I also want to point out this story won't follow the game mostly… And Amicus and Metallia will be much closer by next chapter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
